


手动制造

by annabaozi



Category: xiangsheng
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi





	手动制造

孟鹤堂听到手机铃声响起来时，刚刚才不小心切菜时切到了手，血珠止不住朝外冒，马上汇成一小道流下手指。他举着左手去接电话，周九良告诉他今晚不回来吃饭。接完电话血珠有一滴掉到厨房台子上，之后的顺着他找纱布的路又洒下不少。  
伤口不大，他拉开书房的抽屉拿药棉蘸了酒精擦，疼得他嘶嘶吸凉气。裹好了棉花缠上胶布，伤口一跳一跳地痛，木地板上的红色不醒目，他一只手拎着拖把擦干净，洗洗手继续翘着一根手指给自己做饭。受伤了不方便就随便切了切，莲藕排骨汤是现成的，今天的米饭水隔多了，吃在嘴里有些软。不过他和周九良都不怎么在意。  
他打开电视吃着，电视上正放着个教人做菜的节目，看着屏幕里大厨端出一盘白斩鸡，正给观众解释怎么才能做得少油脆嫩，孟鹤堂突然想这蒜薹炒肉吃了好几顿，不如明天周末也做个复杂点儿的菜式。家里常预备的整鸡没了，他思索着是让周九良带回来还是明天去市场买。  
最后还是去市场的好。孟鹤堂把碗筷放进水池里，琢磨起家里冰格放哪儿去了。翻了一阵在橱柜的深处找出来，还是好几年前去超市一时兴起买的，那时候周九良说在家里冻冰棍儿挺有意思。结果买来也没做几回就收进橱里，今天要用时才发现这带着小棍儿的冰格，不如正经方格冻冰块来得实用。  
算了，孟鹤堂想，有总比没有强。给冰格灌上纯净水放进冰箱，半道儿撒出了几滴，掉在冷冻室外的抽屉上冲出一道水痕。  
关上冰箱门，孟鹤堂泡了壶铁观音，闻着茶香转了转杯子，尝一口觉得有些苦。  
茶叶不禁泡，倒了几杯便没了颜色，正当他想着是换些茶叶还是干脆不喝了时，周九良就回家来了。  
“回来啦。”  
“嗯。”周九良带进来一身寒气，走到孟鹤堂身边时涌来波凉意。他把脖子上围巾拿下，脱了外套一屁股坐到沙发上，使劲儿搓了搓手，“还是家里暖和。”  
“待会儿你记得把碗洗了。”孟鹤堂伸了个懒腰，看他要去倒茶喝，“别喝了，茶都乏了，我去洗个澡。”  
孟鹤堂的动作恰好让身边的人看到他受伤的手指，周九良说等等，便挪到他身旁拿起他的左手看，问怎么伤的。  
“就是切菜不小心划着了，没事儿。”听了这话周九良不满意地皱皱眉：“这样你怎么去洗澡？还是别沾水。”  
在孟鹤堂来说这实在不能算个难事儿，说那有什么要紧的，待会儿注意就成。周九良不答应：“那你怎么洗头啊？我陪你一起进去洗好了。”  
“不用不用，你还是歇会儿吧。”孟鹤堂被他拉着手不放，站起来要挣脱还顾虑手疼，摇一摇胳膊说：“我真没事，伤口又不大。好啦好啦，别皱眉头了。”周九良松了手，说那你还是小心点儿。  
孟鹤堂进了浴室去洗澡，周九良眼角瞥见茶几上收纳盒里插着支笔，套着个熟悉的东西，银光闪闪——  
是孟鹤堂的戒指，不过不是他俩都有的，是他们还在上学时他送给孟鹤堂的那个，当时他还没什么钱，在金店里转悠了几圈，买了一个样式简单的银戒指，戒圈内侧刻了他们纪念日，送出手的时候年轻的他心里还忐忑，借着一个机会套在中性笔上递给孟鹤堂，塞进男朋友手心里叫他牢牢握住。  
一向反射弧比他长的孟鹤堂，还没反应过来周九良送了个什么，只觉得硌在手心，展开一看楞了一下，随即眉开眼笑地取下来，“那我就戴上啦。”  
“……快戴上。”  
何以道殷勤，约指一双银。当初学的时候体会不到何必要啰嗦地说上那么一大套，这时候周九良才明白这句诗。  
这个戒指孟鹤堂一直戴着，哪怕是后来他们有了成双成对的戒指，也没摘下来过，银戒指不好保养总容易发黑，孟鹤堂也不厌其烦地一次次清洗干净擦得发亮。  
现在它又回到一支笔上。周九良小心地取下来，敲敲浴室门。  
“怎么啦？你要进来么？”里头的水声停下，“你自己开门。”  
周九良转动把手，果然没锁，推开门进去孟鹤堂还没洗完，大概也是不太想让左手沾到水，姿势不大自然。浴帘没全拉上，露出里面人的身影。他举起手里的戒指：“怎么摘下来了？”  
“刚才包扎不方便就拿下来搁着，”孟鹤堂重新把淋浴打开，“这么着急进来我还以为你有什么事儿呢，你先出去等着。”  
浴帘被水汽弄得晃动了几下，周九良瞧见没挡住的孟鹤堂，头上抹了洗发水搓出泡泡，因为不方便的姿势看起来少许笨拙，被头顶流下带着白色泡沫的水刺激到了眼睛又收回手来抹脸，想把眼睛里的东西冲干净，却忘记关掉淋浴，更多的热水从花洒里出来，汇成一条条细流淌过胸膛窄腰和背后腰臀的曲线，再消失在地面上。  
其实这也就是几秒钟的功夫，周九良却被挑起了兴致，把戒指搁在洗手台上，一手掀开浴帘，“还是我陪你一起洗。”  
“真不用，你先……”话音未落周九良已经手脚麻利地脱了衣裳扔进洗衣篮里，不由分说地挤进来，“你看还是把手弄湿了一会儿肿了就不好了。”  
他手法熟练地揉搓起孟鹤堂湿漉漉的头发，泡沫在热腾腾的水汽里散发出浓郁的椰子香味儿，从手指缝里成股流下。孟鹤堂也不再坚持什么，站在他身前不动，右手把身上剩下的沐浴露顺着水流抹开，沐浴露是薄荷香，吸到鼻子里还凉凉的。  
就一点点凉。  
周九良从背后松松地圈住孟鹤堂，下身凑近已经勃起的欲望刚好贴到臀缝，借着滑下的水蹭动，缓慢而带着意味明确的暗示，冒出来的粘滑液体沾到皮肤上，很快被热水冲走。然后他握住孟鹤堂的阴茎，富有技巧地上下撸动，轻而易举地便感受到那东西在手心里涨大变硬。  
“我想要。”在一起这么多年，他已经学会了不再遮遮掩掩。  
“嗯……等咱俩出去……你松开。”地面太湿滑，孟鹤堂也不好用力挣扎，腿间的东西已经兴奋不已，小腹一丝丝电流窜过的快感，而周九良已经在他身后要开拓了。  
卫生间并不怎么私密，特别是孟鹤堂觉得有了浴帘便没拉上窗帘，周九良进来时又没关好门，他不怎么喜欢这个处境。  
“嘘……没事，没人会看见的。”周九良一只手围住他，把第三根手指塞进去在里头转动，水声啧啧。习惯欢爱的地方跟着顺从地打开，熟练地收缩吮吸，孟鹤堂两手撑着玻璃壁，心虚地盯着对面不算大的窗户，心里后悔怎么就懒于一时。  
周九良扶着自己的东西往穴里送，穴肉润滑松软又弹性十足地包裹住进来的阴茎，顺畅无阻地顶到了深处，底下的两粒小球紧紧贴住孟鹤堂的臀肉，阴茎在穴道里缓慢地进出，涨大的东西把那里完全撑开，有液体随着菇滋菇滋的水声流下大腿根。  
孟鹤堂忍不住往前挪了一下，手扳住敞开的玻璃门一端，指节把皮肤撑得发白，不能算是全然的暴露，水雾弥漫从外头也看不清细节，可他实在不习惯这种哪怕有万分之一可能被别人看到的状态。周九良也跟着他的动作，用力顶了一下戳到体内的小小凸起，让他叫出一连串高低婉转的声调。听见他越来越急促的喘息周九良还是在他耳边喷出湿气：“真没人看，别害怕了。”  
“我还不知道你要真不可能有人你还在这儿做……嗯……你快点儿！”  
身后的动作总算激烈一点，拔出插入之间磨得肠肉丝丝缕缕地又疼又麻，最后都汇集成密集的快感堆在下腹，大腿内侧一阵阵发软，孟鹤堂被水汽弄得发闷，而周九良推着他到门上去，腾出一只手掐住他胯骨，皮肉发出噼啪的撞击声。他自己抚慰着挺立的阴茎，不几下指缝里就沾满了白色，他腰一软抵在玻璃门上喘着粗气，抬眼正看到那扇窗户，旁边还有人家，不知道什么时候就有可能把他的脸看得清楚。  
况且他觉得自己似乎已经听到对面的动静了。  
周九良再挺进了十几下，也喘着气射进他身体里，缓着呼吸贴到他后背上，还有闲心一路从臀肉摸上去，捻着孟鹤堂胸前硬起的乳粒，掐着乳晕在他颈后舔着，舌尖也有一点发凉。  
等再次打开花洒冲洗干净两个人，转过脸来才看到孟鹤堂一片凌乱的脸，额前的刘海贴着脸，脸颊上也不知道是水珠还是眼泪。孟鹤堂瞪他一眼，还是让他扶着自己出去。  
而周九良把孟鹤堂用条大浴巾裹住，把他抱起来往卧室走，全然不在乎自己还一丝不挂。  
“你刚才说我手怎么来着？”孟鹤堂把被子给自己盖上，朝周九良伸出左手，“要不是你还弄不了这么湿。”  
周九良套上睡衣，默然无语地从客厅拿了药和纱布来重新给他包扎，血早就止住，只有薄薄一点皮肤还显示那里有个伤口。周九良不紧不松地缠好胶布，握住那只手亲了一下，再给他把戒指戴好。低着头不说话。  
过了大约十秒钟，孟鹤堂突然噗嗤一乐。  
“算了，我原谅你了。”周九良要去抱他，他迅速地拉起被子挡住，“你先去把碗洗了。”  
“我十分钟就回来。”  
那么这一天好像也没那么平淡了。孟鹤堂躺在枕头上，轻轻转了转那枚银戒指。


End file.
